


同居记 （小甜饼一发完）

by seablueonly



Category: Naruto, Uchiha - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Summary: 总算把之前的脑洞合集里的现代亲情pa写出来了。后续还有一个尾声就结束了。11月突发考试一场占了一个月、12月其他欠的慢慢补起来。不过，一过考试脑子就变得疙疙瘩瘩的。改到头秃也无济于事，就先这样吧可能很多错别字，之后再修修。
Relationships: Madara & Obito, Uchiha - Relationship, Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito & Uchiha Madara - Relationship, 带斑, 斑带 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	同居记 （小甜饼一发完）

(上）

城外的祥云小镇是个富庶的中产生活区。

小镇规模适中，人口密集而不拥挤。拥有一个宁静的社区所需的所有生活场所——教育、体育、娱乐和购物、甚至还有远足的山脉和聚会的沙滩。

作为一个人际稠密的地方，人们会在节日里互相聚会，有了人情世故时，互相写信送伴手礼。

小镇居民在此安宁的出生、平和的长大、读书、结婚，会去城里工作，退休后在回到这里与儿女们一起居住。

这样一个自成一体的小镇，自然也少不了要有一所属于自己的医院。

镇上恰好就有这样一个诊所，来自城里的著名的退休宇智波医生主持着。

诊所规模不大，窗明几净的里外三间楼上楼下。二层家居，一层诊室。外边的小院子，长棵短植袅袅婷婷的绚丽整个庭院。

尤其是篱笆墙的外栅栏上，不知是谁的恶趣味，各季都有艳色的花朵搭上墙头，欲语还休将小院中的生机半遮半掩。

作为小镇上唯一的全科医生，斑自然与所有居民相识。然而斑医生通常不是热衷与邻里关系的。年度的各类活动中，常年保持着坐下喝一杯酒的参与程度。

然而技术精湛斑大夫与友邻们有着独特的温柔方式。手到病除、温和问诊，即使深居简出又有什么关系呢。

更何况与斑一同搬来的年轻人，真是个生机勃勃讨人喜欢的小伙子。

带土在城里上班城里，晚上回来镇上，周末在镇子里短短地待一待。

通常这样的短期来往的住客都被抱团的小镇居民视为“外人”。

带土开朗热闹，假期里总是扶老携幼的出现在社区生活里。有时候斑医生也看着不情不愿的被带土带着出现。年岁深长，渐渐地，带土就被镇上的人默认地也记为小镇的一份子了。

甚至节日互赠庆祝礼物和食品的时候，会有一份写着Uchiha Obito，与Uchiha Madara医生的一道并排放在诊所的台阶上。

年复一年，这些小小的心意在斑的默认中，纷纷占据了屋内所有的装饰角，充实了厨房、装饰了居室。

今年也是如此，这个长假前的周末，带土回来时天色已经擦黑。

驾车刚一拐进小镇的公路上就被气氛感染了，沿路小镇居民们一边装饰街道，一边轻松地互相攀谈。主妇们的节日贺礼带着笑语轻声传递着美好的心意。

带土缓缓行车，一路上都开着窗户与人打招呼。主妇们备好的给宇智波大夫的礼物被带土放在副驾驶上和驾驶台上，一摞一摞得顺路捎回家去。

然后，果然台阶上也放了邻居们的馈赠。

这些年，邻居们的热情，斑医生的淡然和带土的开朗，通过这道台阶达成了微妙的平衡。

带土在车库里停了车，车库直接通进屋里。带土平时也是这么走的

但是一想到副驾座上来自隔壁林太太给的枫糖煎饼，还有台阶上邻居们的礼物。

带土决定特殊的日子值得一个隆重的仪式感。

尤其是斑，他的生活其实就是各种流水一般的小事和标志性的仪式感组成的。

带土觉得有意识的让仪式感的事情多一些会很好，至少，这样斑可以通过它们留下时间的记忆。

带土绕到前门按下了门铃，斑略毛躁的发顶很快出现在2楼的楼梯间窗口。

一看到这个景象，带土立刻大大方方地迎了个笑容过去。

即使知道这个角度看过去斑其实看不见他，带土还是觉得笑一笑很好。

就算是斑不能直接瞧见自己，笑起来就整个世界的宇宙能量沟通，给正能量加一点砝码。这样整个世界的善意充盈了对这里的每个人都会带来好运。

而斑就是这个大的世界、也算这个自给自足小镇小世界的一份子。

所以自己对世界报以善意，就和带着爱意拥抱斑是一样的。

斑打开门时，带土带笑的脸庞迎面而来。已经高了斑半头的年轻人热乎乎的越过门扉贴近过来，笑容越发真挚舒展起来。

“啧”，斑微微不悦似地蹙了蹙眉，“又是你的宇宙能量的那一套。” 

“今天是什么事？”

带土欢乐地举起食物篮子，摇了摇 “甜蜜每一天，林太太的枫糖煎饼。你很喜欢的那一款。”

斑摇了摇头，又点了点头，让开了门口，“快进来。外边很冷。直接进屋就是了，何必多此一举。”

“给你送礼物呀。 隆重的礼物就要隆重的进门。” 一边说着，带土抽出一只早已备好的玫瑰插在篮子上，一并递给斑。

斑眯起了眼睛。 “今天有风雪，开一个小时，还顶着雪。这种天气就没必要赶着当天回来。这边我应付的来。”

这回轮到带土摇了摇头，学着斑的样子眯起眼睛。“那可不行的，重要事情子就是要选择勇往直前。在重要的日子和重要的人一起过，事后再补可不行了。”

“哪里学来的油嘴滑舌。” 斑从带土手里接了篮子，转身往屋里走。

带土仔细关上大门，顺眼查看了小院的状态。

“可是这是你交给我的呀。那时候在医院。你问我敢不敢试试手术。”

“我说的那是你生命攸关的大事。你赶回来过节是什么大事吗？”

带土抱着收到的礼物，小声嘟囔了一句“和你过节就是大事啊。”

斑先一步进了屋子，似乎没有听见似的。只是砰的一下打门的动作泄露了些许的心绪波动。

带土笑了赶紧几步跟进了大厅，严丝合缝地关了门将风雪与严寒留在屋外。

屋子里与带土估计的一样整洁温暖。看起来斑早早休了诊、到了这个时间上，病例、器械和各种资料都齐整了收拾妥当了。

二楼厨房里待加工的食料分门别类的放了一排，连餐桌上都按2人份摆好了餐具酒具。

看起来万事俱备。就差一个带土。

“老头子，你这就是在等我嘛。” 带土高兴起来。

斑听了他的话，略顿了顿，恍若不闻的顺着上楼的方向直接走进了厨房。

嘿嘿，非要说不用他回来也好，真是越是年龄上去越不爽利的老爷子。

带土跟进厨房从斑手里接过了炊事活动的主导权，赶着斑去坐着休息。

斑坐回自己惯常的位子上看资料，耳朵里被带土那一番叮叮咚咚的备菜声给吸引了。眼睛不由得跟着没换下套装就跑来跑去地小伙子来来去去。

带土一边整理带回来的东西放进储藏室，一边切菜洗菜腌肉热锅，就这样一心两用还有余力在屋里布置圣诞蜡烛和彩花、时不时顺手在斑准备好的食材配料里依着自己的心意加加减减。

等到主菜炖进锅里，带土便跑过来挤进斑在的沙发。沉甸甸的脑袋一歪一头倒在斑的身上，

“总算可以歇会儿了。老爷子，你先告一段落，等会吃饭咯。”

“带土，注意形象。好好坐直。”

“我开了一小时车。回来还给你做饭。歇一会歇一会。” 带土倒是变本加厉的伸开了手脚摊成一条。

“科学研究证明，开车超过1小时的通勤线路，对人的注意力和身体能力都有影响。”

“老头，放开你的医学科普。你是不是真的忘了今天是什么日子。” 

带土自顾自的叨叨说起节日大家都赶着回家，自己特意早出门一会儿到正撞上了大堵车。

说道兴头上，索性就这沙发上伸展着久坐到有些困乏的腰背，一只手顺势探出去，摸到斑垂散的发尾就拉起来绕在指尖把玩。

斑合上书，闲闲的看了带土一眼。一双冷黑色的眼睛在镜片下闪闪烁烁，一道反光掩了斑的神色。带土一个激灵挺起身来。头平背直的正坐在沙发上。

带土最熟悉这目光。

小时候搬来跟着斑住的头半年，斑总是这样冷静的看着他，然后冷不防敲他的背，纠正他的身体仪态。愣是把他四仰八叉的天然态给改成了坐如钟站如松的英挺身姿。

到了带土15岁，被斑领着去私立高中插班的时候，他笔直的站在斑的身后，一副大家族培养出色的体面少爷模样。以至于校长到现在都认为带土是斑从家族里带出来照拂的自家小辈。

“确实是自家小辈，之前出了点事故蹉跎了些日子。我看着这孩子尚有一份才能。”

“路就在这里，能不能走下去就看他自己的。”

斑的言谈端庄稳重、与校长聊的进退有度。那一番一番尽在掌握的样子，在年少的带土心中留下了深刻的印象。

要成为配得上斑的称赞的人……

在斑的眼神指向带土时，带土立刻沉着的点了点头，似乎自己非常明了身上托付的重量。

当然，要等到荣誉毕业后，带土才真正明白了斑当时带他去的学校意味着什么，以及这句话背后的所未言明的深意。

那所著名的私立高中，是推荐入学制。除了偶然不限定人数对外掐尖招特优生，绝大多数的学生都是带着5A的联考成绩单，握着初中校长、班导的推荐书和校友会亲友推荐信面试直升入学的。这些学生们从小到大都来自同一个高端圈子，彼此间要么彼此早已相识要么家族关系交错。

斑用了自己的校友人脉，让带土得以入学。

留在学校里的带土要面对的困难，可并非仅是面试和随后的紧迫学业。

人际方面也是个大问题。

虽说是高中，真正的学制是13岁入学18岁毕业。

带土去的时候15岁，6年学程刚好过半。之前的2年间同级生的各种社交人际圈子已经成型，带土天然的被各种校园社交排除在外。而十五岁离毕业尚有三年，带土不能一个人当独行侠熬到学业修完成功毕业就算圆满。

然而斑似乎对此一概不闻，将带土留在学校就扬长而去。剩下个带土独自与新班级大眼瞪小眼。

“宇智波家的孩子...” 后半句时，斑走的远了，带土忙于酝酿自我介绍，过于投入以至于错过了斑后面的话。

这之后半年里带土从未回家。一月一次的电话与通信，都告诉斑”无事发生”。而斑那边也真的好像一无所知似的，从未过问。

到了年底、带土一身制服风度楚楚的站在斑的面前，小脸绷得严肃把5项A类成绩册拍在了斑的面前，配着半面伤看着颇有几分斯文恶徒的意思。

倔强顽强的孩子，斑的眼神在带土身上上下打量一番。斑当然知道这样的私立学校，插班生带土会面临的挑战。

这半年来带土变化很大，身高拔起，伤后小豆苗一样的身量如今抽长城一棵迎风招展的白杨树。不知不觉间能和斑平视的视线紧紧盯着斑的表情，揣摩着他的身体语言微表情的细节。

带土上嘴唇扣着下嘴唇，眉心微微蹙起，神色肃穆，倒是有几分像斑与同事挑战高难度的样子了。很紧张啊，果然还是个小鬼。

斑的目光落在带土的内衬蓝色马甲和领子上别的优等领章，终于露出些许赞同的笑摸样。

斑眼底的卧蚕上扬，眉眼都温和起来的。带土看见这个表情，一副硬撑出来的精英气场噗嗤一下泄了气。

立刻矮身扑在斑身旁的沙发上，两手往沙发靠背上一搭拉，仰着脸一口气不停歇地絮絮叨叨。

之前那个话痨的小豆苗又冲破外皮回来了。

被斑没人性的扔在学校里，一个认识的人都没有。

大家都抱团。就他一个单蹦。

各种活动没他的份。一问都说，“非常抱歉，一年前就定好了。下一次一定竭诚邀请。”

老师也不搭理他一个外来户。英国佬那一套彬彬有礼千里之外发挥到极致了。

“后来呢”

“后来？ 使劲学呗。反正你给我补的课和学校里能接上。跟着上课就行。”

“那些老师虚伪客套归一码，只要要求他们履行教学义务答疑还是认认真真很有礼貌的不敢折扣的。”

“有没有人来惹我？ 敢来惹我的都打回去。” 

结果？

“结果这不是。斑，你没有看嘛。” 带土委屈的抿着嘴唇把斑的视线往成绩册上引。没有课外活动课成绩的的基础上上，硬是挣着让学校认可了他自由发挥的晓乐团的活动分，五项全A拿了荣誉学期奖。

这些斑都已通过学校的家长访谈会一一了解过了。只是带土不说，斑也就不问。

一年多前遇到的时候，带土拖着断腿和一脸破相的伤摊在床上，面对突如其来的重伤厄运、前途未卜还挣扎着前进，全身的细胞都喊着“ 死神，不要过来。”

他知道带土可以做到。而带土果然做到了。

看着斑没有回应。

少年样子的带土侧身挪上的斑坐的沙发，枕在斑的腿上团成一团。

半年的时间里带土的身高窜起了一掌之数，再加上长手长脚的身材天赋，

原来可以让带土卧在斑身侧的短沙发，现在已经盛不下斑与带土两个人了。

带土只能用力缩起小腿，才能勉强将自己安放在斑的身边。

带土终于找到了舒服的位置伸了个懒腰。他觉得缺了点东西。一番思索终于发现自己其实在期待着斑来抚头夸奖。

想到这一点，带土一个猛子爬起来。小少年的自尊心已经不允许他向一年前那样撒娇打滚了。一只大手没有预告地糊上带土的头顶，刺毛被撸的前前后后的起伏。这回带土听全了入学时斑的那半句话：

“干得好。不愧是与宇智波家的孩子。只要一口志气在，就能趟出一条路。不要怕，我会在你后面。”

带土赶紧双手抓住斑的手，端庄的拉开试着要保持距离感。

然而躺着的劣势，让带土做不到足够的远离。他躺着看斑的脸。从这个角度可以清晰的看到斑的整张面孔。平日里，这张脸被斑的标志性长炸毛和高领+白大褂的制服着装掩盖着，只留一双与医疗环境相配的清冷的眼睛，冷飕飕的透着全科医生的专业感。

现在带土从下到上的视角倒着看去，斑的全脸显露在眼前，真是非常标志的一张面孔。

轮廓流畅分明的面颊，比例适当的眉眼之间，微微一笑更是春山染暮色一样的。

正是青春期的带土度过了拳头和热血的一学期，赶着这个档口忽然对美有了点启蒙的意思。脑子里的美学思考刚开了个头，没等想出什么所以然来，少年的心思又被斑的话题扯开了去。

“寒假回来待多久，要做什么。"

"一个月，都在家。"

"出去和你结交的新同学交际往来一下。"

"不用了。 "

带土爬起来跑去开厨房，果然清锅冷灶的不知道多久没开火了。检查冰箱里只放着一排储备干粮和速食餐。

带土转身面对着斑，以一种手术前刷手的姿势挽起了袖子，抖擞精神，“我就在家给你做饭管家。没我在你就只会吃这些速食品了。”

“一派胡言。以前没你的时候，我也好好活着呢。”

“那你现在有我了。说好了要给你做饭，少一天都不行。”

带土可是很认真履行承诺的人。”

”那你还记得其他承诺？“

“额？”

“这个学期还算过得去。为了你以后能好好履行养老的职责，至少让我给你花的钱物有所值。我给你排了些补习。正好你也不打算出去玩，那就都参加了吧。”

斑的手指点上了带土成绩册上近乎空白的体育活动类，和位列其上的成绩最低的外语2项。

在带土的一片大呼小叫里，铁血日程表就这么订下了。

那个寒假带土跟着斑过的写作充实读作忙碌。

早起要随着斑练习拳击，吃饭后上班路上温习外语会话。

到了斑的诊所，斑自己忙着。带土补习预习完成假期作业写论文。午饭是两人一起，带土带着手制盒饭。

下午带土自己去斑安排好的教练那里，隔天一次课程分别学习马术和击剑。

晚上回家做饭，力量练习，斑下班后按头检查功课。

然后早睡早起。日复一日。

这样的寒假，之后的暑假，之后很多年的假期都是这样度过的。

直到带土终于从学校毕业，直到斑半退休在诊所做顾问，直到带土带着斑搬来这个小镇长久的定居。

还是这样。

所以今天，带土要和斑一起开始属于2个的圣诞假期的第一天。惯例的，就应该从带土大展伸手做出2道主菜为中心的圣诞前夜大餐开始吧。

当然友邻林太太的甜蜜每一天枫糖煎饼也是不可或缺的主角。

“带土，我看你这个锅应该差不多了。”

带土闭着眼睛畅想着昨日明天，忽然听见斑的在厨房唤他。

带土闻声即起，赶紧跟进去看看。锅子散发出炖肉成品完成时诱人气味。

斑就站在厨台旁，虽然上了年纪长发略略夹杂了些许华发，长发下的脊背还是如同铁打一般笔直挺立。

在带土看来和他们初相遇时一般无二，身量高挑，冷静的毫无温度，而内里则是温暖柔软的医者之心。

”真是的，你就在锅这儿还特意喊我来。你直接关了火，把菜装出来呀。”

带土笑嘻嘻靠过去，盛出一小碟顺手就送到斑的唇边，等着斑试味指示最后一步如何调味。

“那可不行。说好你做饭的，差一分钟都不算完成。” 

斑斜斜的瞥了带土一眼，就这带土的手尝一口汤，“甜了。再加些酱汁收收。滋味均衡些才好吃。”

带土拍拍脑门醒了神，提了围裙，念头一转自己不穿倒转到斑身后给他系上。身后打结，带土双手在从斑的腰后伸到身前，单手握了斑的右手去够木勺。 

斑感受着高大的青年从身后扶着自己的胳膊，热乎乎的气息凑近耳畔，

“你一向教我要注意团队。今天咱们就是一个team。最后这点收尾的活儿，我们一起来做完。”

斑毫不犹豫的一把推上带土的脸，“我告诫你的明明是，不要站我身后。”

“还有自己开始的事就要一路做好。” 冷不防，一个巴掌带着长辈的气势轻轻拍在带土的后脑。

“即使是做饭这种小事。也要有始有终。”

带土应景的眯着眼睛缩了缩脖子，等斑说完走了。这才一股脑的加了酱和又加了2勺糖，小火收汁，出锅盛盘。

斑的口味没有带土那么甜。但是管他呢，斑说了谁出钱听谁的，谁做饭谁做主。

厨房一直就是他带土的主场。斑的胃和斑的心都要听他的号令。

几道菜一起放在大托盘里，带土一股脑的举起来送进餐厅。斑已经在桌边端正的做好。微微敞开的居家衬衣袖口，露出一截整齐干净的手腕。手腕下压着放着一份红色的礼物包装盒。

啊哈，带土最喜欢的环节——圣诞节互送礼物。他几步走过去拉着斑的手腕抽出礼盒，“斑，等我等我。我也有一份给你。我这就去拿。先别拆开啊！”

窗外酝酿了许久的雪落下了。飘扬的雪花在暗红色的夜空。冷清的空气伴随着悠悠扬扬的圣诞歌飘进窗户。屋里，暖洋洋的壁炉和热气腾腾的家庭宴，即使只有2个人坐在桌边，也是一个完整的圣诞前夜了。

（中）

假期的日子就是要过得舒散。对带土来说裹着毯子在屋里滚来滚去才是圣诞节的正确打开方式。

这一觉睡到快中午，一睁开眼璀璨的日光透过窗帘映的满室明光，他的心情也不由得明快起来。

就着窗口往外一望，一夜的落雪点缀了小镇。二楼所见之处屋顶堆雪、花园覆白、一道道浅青色的道路遥遥延伸进远方的。

空气中静怡无声，恍若童话王国一般。

雪堆在房檐上摇摇欲坠的，随着带土开窗的震动失了平衡，噗一声坠了一块下去。这一团雪球，连翻带滚地一路落下去，带下一片枝叶的积雪乱纷纷的坠落一地，竟然制造出一个小小的局部暴雪来。

雪球纷纷拍在地上，扑扑砸开了小花园的枝叶，突兀地在一片莹白中拔出一朵晚开的玫瑰来。

带土吐出的呼吸化作白气，他开心地看着那一朵红玫瑰，整个白雪世界里唯一的一点艳色。

忽然，带土冲着窗外大喊了一声“圣诞快乐。”，转身飞快跑到楼下，小心翼翼的将那玫瑰剪了下来，又回头上楼咚咚地去敲斑的卧室门。

门开得很快。

明明敲开了门，带土却不进屋了，只是把花插在门楣上。

斑眯起眼睛，迎向带土的脸上带出些不悦。

带土原地搓了搓手，轻轻跺着脚， “我出去过了，身上带寒，就不进去了免得冻着你。”

带土随后注意到斑披着晨衣、神情清明，似乎已经起身了。

“老头，你起的这么早啊。还睡不睡？起来了就换出去的衣服快下来吃饭。等会我们去踩雪。冬天日子短，晚上早些睡一样的。”

上下打理了一眼斑整齐的长发和齐整的家居服，带土忽然恍然大悟，

斑冷冷撇了带土一眼，慢吞吞的关门，“你刚才少喊两声，我就能多睡一会。”

带土站在门外呆了一下。红着脸跑去厨房热了水泡茶就着材料备一阵叮咚作响弄出两人份的早饭。等带土快速洗漱打理自己再出来时，斑已经神清气爽地坐在餐桌边，手在带土弄好的那一堆各色烤面包片上挑挑选选。

带土也坐下来，习惯似的覆上斑的手，捏了捏感受指尖温度如常，轻轻搓热些又放下。

斑悄悄往后一撤，手指轻轻蜷起往袖子里收了收。

带土浑然不觉似的自然松手，空出手来抄起自己那份牛奶一口饮尽，三口两口吞了面包和煎饼。

解决了自己的早饭，带土伏在桌上看斑风度悠然进餐。背景里是雪的白色，前景是斑风度翩翩的剪影。

带土觉得自己可以看着这个直到假期结束。但是一个难得的假期只干这个也稍微有点遗憾。创造些可以回顾的回忆才是要点啊。

他小心翼翼地提议道 “等会出去走走吧。斑，我开车带咱们去镇中心看电影，看完买点东西再回来？”

早上被斑戳破了幼稚行为，带土一直都是一副可怜兮兮的小狗狗眼神。现在提议的样子就像一个欢快的想要出去玩的大型犬、如果有耳朵那一定是满怀期望的顺在而后了。

斑看看看带土，又转眼望着窗外青白色的天空。

“走着去吧，难得圣诞节有雪。时间还早。”

“下雪了路很滑的。老年人可是不能摔跤。”

“我不是老年人。而且。”斑的嘴角挑起一个微妙的弧度，“我不是有你吗，照顾我下半人生的人。”

带土垂了头趴在手臂上低低的笑。“那你戴那条圣诞围巾。不答应不和你一起走。” 看着斑难得的僵了一下，带土莫名的心情大好。

斑拖拖拉拉地与带土掰扯一番，到底还是随了带土的要求找出了那条色彩斑斓的圣诞围巾。

准备好出门时，斑做了最后的挣扎、假装忘记了放在门口衣架上的围巾，穿上大衣就快步到了街上。

然而难得斑松了口，带土怎么会错过这个机会呢。他抄起围巾追了上去，从身后笼着斑站定。一条红绿配色、极尽五彩斑斓的圣诞围巾在他手中轻轻缠绕、小心翼翼地围在斑的衣领四周。

斑叹了气认赌服输似的站在原地，等着带土把那一圈圈的艳丽颜色盘在颈上和自己的修身暗黑长款羊绒大衣凑在一起。

带土在身后贴的很近，热乎乎的温度从带土胸膛间渗透过大衣偎热了斑的脊背。

围巾系好，带土顺势从上到下整理了衣领和衣摆。刚才斑出门走得急，有些没收拢的衣襟被带土一一拉平。斑静静的等着，暖洋洋的气息从围巾里环绕在脖颈周围。

很安心也很可靠。

”好了，走吧。”

忽然，背后微微一凉，带土离开斑的身后绕到前面。似乎对自己的作品十分满意，带土欣赏斑的造型似的背着手在斑的面前倒着走。

“我真没想到你还留着这个呢。老头子，你的记性还很好嘛。”

“当然，我可不是某个丢三落四手脚不稳的家伙。”

“才没有，明明我...”正要剖白自己的稳重可靠，带土脚下一滑扑腾了几个造型，垂死挣扎般舞动一阵后坐在地上。既然坐下了也不忙着起来，就这么直直的挺身看着斑。

斑看着带土可怜巴巴的眼神看着自己，心里暗自叹了气，忍下了那句“说的就是你。”

走上前向带土伸手。斑只是手臂上轻轻施了点力，带土握着斑的手臂案暗自使劲，这着斑这一拉那点寸劲自己个儿从地上拔了起来。

站起来了，带土还是握着斑的手没有放开。

雪地里走了片刻，斑的手指凉了许多，也就是手心里还是温暖的。带土轻轻握着他的手，悄悄改成了两手相握的样子随着斑的步伐慢慢的往前踱步。

“老头，你说你记得。那你给我讲讲，这条围巾怎么来的。”

斑怎么会不记得呢。围巾是带土受伤康复期间一点点织出来的。

那会带土家里没了人，小小年纪自己一个人过日子，去打工路上很倒霉得被交通事故波及，和所有伤者一道被救护车打包拉到医院。

其他人找家属的找家属，走保险的走保险，很快办了入院疏散到各处病房去了。

唯独带土是靠着社会救济福利读书生活的，又是个未成年。这种大型医疗措施要福利署的监护人来签字确认。雪天路滑，监护人好容易联系到了又赶不过来。里外一耽搁、带土做完了紧急处置后就这么半身不遂地搁在急诊室旁边等着。

宇智波斑那时是公立医院快出科的主治医生，在外科急诊轮值。平时都是夜班，偏巧正赶上那天傍晚召来会诊，一进门就瞅见带土，

血糊淋漓一身绷带的趴在急诊门口的床上不哭不号。就剩下一只眼睛没裹在绷带里，拿着本书凑在脸上看。听见斑和其他人说话的声音挣扎着抬起头往他这边看。

两个人目光一碰，带土先哑着嗓子开了口，“我没死。我在等人。”

斑见了这光景，先是怀疑了一下是不是有人肇事把伤患扔了自己跑路，再仔细问过，原来这是已经处置过了在等福利署签字入院进一步治疗。

斑医生一向冷峻客观，生死不吝。急诊的人悄悄传说若是斑大夫去做了战地医生，肯定是那种把死者推下手术台跨过去划下皮肤给伤者做移植的死神医生。

唯独那天，宇智波斑主治医生看见男孩一脸绷带声音受损还镇定非常的与他说话，下意识的穿过急诊室前纷乱的人群，来到男孩身边问了声“你在做什么？” 

男孩对斑医生语气里的冷全然无觉，头都不抬的说，“快考试了，我要复习。课程耽搁不起。” 似乎是觉得斑的影子挡了光，带土还左右晃了一下，然后被肩膀上的伤口扯得嘶了一声倒回了床铺。

“你的名字。”

“宇智波带土”

就这么着一两句对话，一向冷峻无波的斑大夫忽然有了念头。替做了术前检查，以急诊主治的名义签字、自己垫钱先送带土进手术室。

斑会诊结束回来时，热情的护士长把手术结果报告送到斑这里。宇智波斑熬了一通宵，脑子有点愣神，想了好半天才从脑海边缘翻出那个满身血笑嘻嘻的小男孩。

交了班的斑医生有空，做人情似的去看了一眼带土的情况。

带土外科手术完成的不错，从麻醉中缓了过来在病房里躺着，就是有点后遗症看东西眼花缭乱的。

他眼里的宇智波斑身披白大褂、气宇轩昂、像天使一样进门，医院的冷光在头发上镀上了一层白色的光辉，

带土脱口而出就是一句，“爷爷，我知道是你救了我。我现在还没有钱。等我长大了，做工也一定还钱报答你。”

看着带土这小孩子声音虚弱还条理分明的说话，斑一时没忍心纠正那句“爷爷”。 

回忆停在这里，斑在心里懊悔了一下。带土的称呼问题，大约就是那时候没即使纠正造成的。

只是当时，带土莫名地调动起斑大夫为数不多的细腻感情。他抚一下带土唯一没被绷带包裹的头顶部位，说了声“小孩子先不想那些，养好伤再说。”

羁绊的诞生是很奇妙的东西。

就是那么一个斑早来的日子和一个眼神交汇，给宇智波斑医生条理分明的冷静生活带来了一点牵挂。

之后的十几天，斑晚班结束就来看看带土。

小孩子生命力很是顽强，半个身子的骨折恢复的很快，不多久就开始和护士阿姨们说说笑笑的，能自己扶着墙走去吃饭洗漱了。

只是等着和斑大夫来，带土才偶尔撒娇喊痛。不痛的时候就高谈阔论地说自己以后如何赚钱还给医院、尤其是要报答斑医生爷爷。

只可惜斑从专业角度看，这事远不乐观。带土伤在筋骨以后不能做精细动作不说、一只眼睛的视力也受影响。

带土口中长大了想和斑一样做医生之类的理想大概是不成了。

斑冷冷地告知了带土这个事实。带土沉默了一阵，没有消沉倒是立刻自力更生的想着下一步。

”我也不能这么一直手抖啊。爷爷你有什么办法让我恢复恢复。这手笔都拿不了，以后搬砖都没人要。我要是还钱给你，得先读书毕业亚。”

斑倒是被带土的乐观逗乐了，随口说一句，“织毛衣可以锻炼手腕手指的小肌肉。” 

本意是让带土分散分散心思，莫要连珠炮似的缠他。没料到带土真的托了护士姐姐们弄来了毛衣针线，一支一线织起围巾来。

这条围巾的针脚记下了带土大半年复建的成果。

最开始歪歪斜斜的松散得不成样子、渐渐变得平整均匀，最后的几寸甚至打出了一些细致的花样来。

手心汗水浸湿过的手织毛线围巾出院时被带土清洗干净，送给斑作为告别谢礼。然而这个命运多舛的告别谢礼先是被斑委婉拒绝，作为行李被福利署打包带走了。不久之后因为斑决定收养带土，又一起搬进了斑的住处。多年辗转，现在放在了两人带到了小镇的诊所里。

带土一直很担心斑会渐渐忘记与他有关的事情。

看见斑带着他的围巾，对两个人相遇的事记忆尤新，心里默默开出一朵花。

带土5停在路上兀自笑的莫名，斑撇了一眼甩开自己往前走了。

笼着双手带着手织围巾踏着一道没有清扫过的雪径缓缓登上缓坡，带土跟在后面看着彩色的围巾配上斑冷色调的黑发和背景里一片雪色的清辉，

被斑嘲笑是圣诞树一样的斑斓配色在雪地里看起来也有一份明艳的动人。

他追上去加了点力挽着斑的隔壁越过结冰的坡顶，笑嘻嘻的说，“斑，其实这个围巾没有你说的那么丑对不。”

斑冷哼了一下，又一次抽出手去，自己往前走。

带土看斑心情宁静、决定再稍微过线一点。他紧跟了几步，赶在斑的前面，一边叨叨唠唠的让斑承认围巾也是好看的，一边悄悄把斑前面的下坡路上的每一片雪都踩实了。

带土很是仔细的趟路。过去的日子里，斑领着他走过了各种关口。那时候盛年的斑看起来无坚不摧，小小的带土只需要握了他的手跟着斑一路无忧。

如今、带土心上时不时的养老的话题近在眼前，斑的年纪和状态，让他有了更多的牵挂。渐渐的带土嘴上说起的时候少了，心里一股小小的火一直在燃烧，各种准备工作都在加紧。

现在带土走在斑的前面率先下坡，一边替斑把那不牢固的、绊脚的统统踢开，一边口上轻松的拉扯着些笑语来与斑开心。

斑不应他，也不说破带土这些小动作，不紧不慢踏着带土的脚印前进。

从家里到小镇中心的路已经走了大半。剩下的距离已是不远，就让带土走在前面引路也是无妨的。

（下）

电影是好电影。

只是小镇上物资和信息流通得比较慢，斑选的这部“新”电影，带土在城里已经和不同的同事看过好几次了。

一个讲述父亲与儿子在西部拓荒，面对不期而至的爱情如何选择的片子。

和男同事去看，看的是父子骑马穿越荒原、赶牛放羊、开荒垦田搏击自然的故事。好不容易提到一点女主角，就记得跳舞时扬起来的裙子下漂亮的小腿线条。

陪姑娘们去看的时候，女孩子们被儿子面对对于留在父亲的农场还是搬到与女主角相遇城市去发展两难纠结的情节感动的一塌糊涂，泪眼朦胧地摸走了带土好几包纸巾。

斑有兴趣在圣诞节假期看一部西部文艺爱情片……带土发现自己和斑一起生活了快20年，还是能时不时的在这个人身上发现些新认知。

这电影看过几次，带土已经熟悉了高潮和最漂亮的场景，到了过场戏就分了神偷偷瞧着斑。

斑看的格外专注。尤其是男主角那一段自己的归属的独白，电影院的暗房里，斑的眼睛被屏幕的光亮映得亮晶晶的。以往威严冷静的黑色瞳仁显出某种安然的灰色。

不是吧，难道斑也看到哭了。

出来好像没有带纸巾，带土在兜里乱糟糟的翻找起来。为了不打扰斑的心情，带土尽量小幅度的摸来摸去，最后意外从胸内袋里摸出一块手帕。

这可不是带土会有的东西，他双手撑开手帕边缘一点点捋过去，在手帕边缘摸到了宇智波家徽的小团扇绣花和刺在团扇上的“U.M"的字头缩写。

不知道斑什么时候放在带土口袋里的。

带土握着手帕若有所思。这种小小的错误可不是宇智波斑应该有的。

作为医生，斑有着职业病一般的界限感。

他的私人用品、客人用的东西、其他医生的东西、来访者的东西，一样一样分门别类贴着标签。

诊所的客用洗漱室里各种带着分类标签的东西、光算毛巾就有9条。

当年带土的术前检查单是斑签的字，于是带土一直就被算进斑的界限之内。

好歹是算进守备范围内的东西，斑的本意是不想就此坏了斑的术前诊断万无一失的名声。于是一向心无旁骛的斑医生也分出些精力打听了带土出院后续恢复的如何。

可惜消息是这小孩可怜巴巴自个挨日子，恢复情况不太理想。

于是一份申请提到社会福利署，13岁的带土就搬到了斑的住处。

收养带土后，斑的标签分类上又多了”带土的东西”这个门类：小到毛巾碗筷大到起居空间，整整布置了一整套。

搬进来第一天，带土走不动道，坐在地上看着斑的指示、一件一件认领自己的用品和活动空间。身上不能动嘴里倒是自来熟般喋喋不休，

“斑，东西上贴着标签写我的名字，你这样好像我是个什么多余的东西一样。“

“你老家也这样？ 那你家里要是人口多点，你的东西，兄弟的东西，父母的东西，将来还有妻子的东西，孩子的东西。都是这样分开一人一份。那你们老家里得多少东西啊。”

“斑你们家是不是房子特别大。每个人都分开自己住。就是互相见面都要问好的那种？”

带土不知道如何察觉了斑不是”爷爷“，自此就一直自发的称呼名字。

斑停了手底的动作，默默看着带土比比划划的说个不停。

一般都说是越是气场平和、心性温柔的人，越不爱和别人太密切地交往，生怕哪里辜负了对方的期待，同时也绝少期待他人。于是在一般社会看来，反而像是比较冷淡的人。

这句话放在斑的身上乍看起来不是那边匹配。

斑平素独来独往，日子过的简练、人际冷淡、医学能力一流。偏又天生轮廓细致凌厉，专业气场全开时，压倒性的迫力扑向对面。他手下的实习大夫，但凡能在宇智波医生面前走3个回合，就算是基础知识扎实，意志坚强。

若是能顶着斑的压力提出自己的独立意见还被斑采纳，那简直足够他或者她回去吹一年的。

然而带土就是有某种神奇的动物一样的直觉，透过斑的冷淡的外表，感觉到他的温和细致的内心。在相识的若干年中，带土在斑的耐心边缘跳舞却从来没有让斑真的烦恼过。

也许，当初在急诊室门口，一眼看过去捕捉了斑的目光的时候，就注定了他们两人可以和谐的共存吧。

带土说到自己气力不济，停下来歇口气。

斑这才抱着双臂悠悠开口，“没有什么多余的东西。你也不是多余的东西。” 

斑比划着房间中的一个空间，那里安置了一些复建用的单杠、椭圆仪之类的东西。

“从门口到这个卧室，你可以自由使用。我平时在医院。你按时练习，复诊时提前给我电话、我开车带去你医院。需要得病号餐从医院买。我会付账。”

“斑你不回来吃饭？我们家，东西都是放在一起，大家一块用的，吃饭也得等人齐了一起吃。”

“一家人一起过日子，自然是要一起。要不然何必叫一家人呢。”

带土被斑拎上椭圆机拉伸腿部肌肉。他无处安放的手在斑的面前伸开，比出一臂的距离。

“要在一起的。”

斑被带土吵吵得有点耳鸣，觉得非常有必要重申一下家里的规则。

抢在他开口前，少年伤后细瘦伶仃的手在胸脯上拍的砰砰响。

“以后我在家，保证你每天有热饭吃，家里总是干干净净的。”

“我每天在的时候不多。没这个必要。你复建好了就算是照顾我了。”

“那不行。家里有2个人了，那就要过的不一样。什么时候都能做出吃的，什么时候都有干净被子。这才像话。斑，你不用操心这个。”

“包在我身上。”

斑不置可否点点头，下手用了点力把光顾着说话停止动作的带土扯得吱哇乱喊。

带土并不是夸口。就是一只手一条腿能动，还是把家里弄的整整齐齐的。做饭水平也很是不草。不久后他得到了一张斑的信用卡副卡，家里的财务也随着调整成了副卡采购-带土加工-两人吃用-主卡付账的循环模式。

带土去高中前，一副主人翁似的对斑单独过日子的情景表示了担心。对吃穿用度清洁扫撒各种事情千叮咛万嘱咐。直说到斑冷笑着将他塞进汽车后座，提示他自己已经活过了带土年纪2倍有余，让带土注意对前辈保持敬畏，并对他人的生活技巧保持应有的敬意。

记忆里流水般的日子好像电影一样浓缩了起来。不变的日常以及斑斑点点不寻常的小事，铺满了2个小时的时间。

电影院的大灯亮了，带土手里还是攥着斑放错了位置的手帕，直到斑在他肩膀上拍了拍，叫醒了带土的回忆。

“怎么了，这么感动？”

“没有没有。” 带土把手帕塞进斑的口袋里。“你放错了。”

斑抬起眉毛，一丝惊讶掠过他的眼眸。

斑终究也没有说什么，只是示意带土走在前头。

“去买东西吧”

超市在电影院楼下，面积占了一整层。带土推一辆购物车，跟着斑转来转去。斑喜欢甜点，但是仅限于各种老派风格的软糯搞点。辣口的咸口的也可以少来一点尝尝。

带土跟着他走，斑的目光停留3秒钟，这样东西就被带土放进了购物车。

毕竟斑一向都是冷峻而直奔目标的，从来不做多余的动作。看过就是有兴趣。然后带土乘着斑不注意，把斑放进购物车的东西拿出来细看成分表。

斑退休的时候，医生给了一份食谱禁忌列表。遗憾的是，斑那边难得的爆发了医者不自医的固执。他从来不管食谱禁忌只顾着自己喜欢的选。

反正带土会在之后慢慢的把不合适的淘换掉，换成同类的符合要求的食物，或者单独把斑不能吃的挑出去藏起来。

两个人的购物进展的不紧不慢，时间还早就这么缓缓的逛着。小声商量着，互相妥协一下或者小小的短暂争执一下，然后再继续往前走。

过了一会儿，斑忽然指着糖果柜台的pokey棒，巧克力口味的，他指挥着带土去拿下来。

”可是你平时不吃巧克力口味的。”

“拿豆沙口味的。”

“没有这种。" 带土被各种颜色艳丽的盒子晃了眼，随意的接了这么一句。

斑听了这话回过头来看了带土一眼，一言不发直接就往日常用品区去了。

带土为这突然冷淡下来的气氛有些摸不着头脑，随意抓了2盒巧克力pokey棒跟了过去。

“斑？”

斑对着购物checklist一样一样的添补家具需要的各种清洁剂、生活物品，对带土的呼唤置若罔闻。

”斑？” 带土又贴近了些。从斑手里抢下几样有点重量的东西放进购物车。

“其实儿子可以选择自己的道路。他的父亲的归宿是农场、栅栏里的牛羊和脚下的土地都是他的羁绊。但是他的儿子，更适应城镇的生活。他应该和那个女孩去外边的世界。”

？……

带土一时间没跟上斑的思路。哦，电影来着。那对父子因为一个美丽女孩到来而面对的人生选择。

带土推着购物车往旁边闪了几步，把一些防滑垫放进车里。手帕的事在他的心里沉甸甸地坠着。

“我不那么看。斑。那儿子做出了最好的选择。他的根在土地，他的心也在那里。无论他去往多远的地方，最终都要回来的。相信我，这个电影我和不同的人看了三遍。我知道结尾。不像你，看到一半就哭的丢了细节。”

斑拿出眼镜来戴上，仔细看了带土一阵又收了起来。

带土有点莫名其妙，不自在的退了一步配合着斑的动作转了转脑袋，。然后带土才想到这是斑看诊的标准动作。

“斑医生，那您看我有什么问题？” 他摊开双手，等着斑的指示。

“缺心眼。”

欸？ 

斑已经折回了零食区，随手就从架子上拿下了几盒豆沙口味的pokey棒。

带土拖着沉重的购物车凑近斑的身边准备接，“我刚才真的没看到。”

“我忘了一些东西。带土，但我还记得很多东西。”

作为一个医生，斑见过许多生老病死爱恨别离。他的心里人生的旅途应该看作一条河。刚开始是一线涓涓细流。随着时间流逝，越来越多的记忆和经历汇入到你的水流中。河面变得扩宽，河堤向两岸退去。

有时你觉得自己的世界是无边无际的广大，有的时候又觉得受到很多的束缚想要越过堤岸在田野上蔓流。

但是随着生命逐渐接近终点，水流开始愈发的平缓宽广，沉淀着满满的记忆。这道河流抛却了很多原本严格的约束，而很多最初不引入注意的细流，才是生命的主线。最终，这条主线将会带着人一生的记忆归入大海，消融所有的界限，与世界融为一体。

斑拿出了带土塞进来的手帕，递过来。 带土狠狠的抹去了摇摇欲坠的眼泪。

“带土，这个手帕是给你的。我没有拿错。你是时候拥有一个帕子而不是总拿袖口擦眼泪。”

斑将手帕留在带土的手中，顺手将pokey棒扔进购物车。

“生活是不可回头的旅程，死亡不过是生命的另一种形式。作为医生，我早就做好了准备。

你不必为这样的自然规律所束缚。世界上没有可以并行到永远的河流。也不需要这样。”

盒子在车里滚了一圈，落在一大堆杂物上摇摇欲坠。

带土的记忆也被点燃。 

复建期间，收缩在一起的皮肤和肌肉需要固定用器械操来慢慢拉伸撑开，直到活动距离与正常人一样。

带土做这个复建操总是疼的满头大汗又咬牙忍着不肯吭声。无意中带土发现做拉伸前拿一根咬在嘴里，甜点在牙齿的压力下崩碎，满口甜腻抵消了伤口的痛。这样做练习会舒服好过很多。

他不知道斑早出晚归是如何发现这一点的。不久后，食品库里多了许多pokey棒，口味也是带土偏爱的豆沙味。等到带土能行动如常后，原本家里随处可得的poke棒又神秘的消失不见。

原来这是斑特意按照他的口味选择的东西他喜欢的东西。直到今天，带土才知道原来豆沙口味比起随处可寻的巧克力味是如此的稀少。

需要一颗留意的心和一双会观察的眼睛才能准确的找到他们。

带土拆开那包豆沙味的pokey棒叼了几根在嘴里。

“斑”， 他含含糊糊的喊了一声，追了上去。

手帕是斑特意留给他的，豆沙口味是斑特意为他选的。

斑的记忆中有带土所有的过去，而带土也早就许诺过，他的未来是要和斑一直走到尽头的。

如果最终的方向都是大海，并行一段时间又有何妨。早早的分开这种事，带土才不要呐。

斑说的没错。带土他就是一个聒噪的缺心眼。生命里只出现过几件重要的人重要的事，他也只能为这几个人做好这寥寥的几件事。

\------------------------end-------------------


End file.
